whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/This is getting old.....
Okay so, i'm sure most of you guys know about the Raura V.S Raia stuff, well, i just have to get this off my chest, last night, i watched a video of R5, it was titled "R5 pass me by, Hidden meaing for Ross?" in the interview, Rocky said "We like to pretend it's about Ross and Maia" and Ross didn't say anything, then Riker said "But that could be a lie, we can't say" Ross had his fingers crossed, and he was looking down and didn't say one word, so ya know, the song could be about Maia, or Laura, or anyone, or it could not be about anyone at all, so anways, the comments on the video were very harsh, things like "Ross likes Maia, hold my earrings, i'm about to hurt someone" and "Noooooo Ross Please Laura not Maia!" and other really hurtful things, so, also, o tumblr and instagram there are so many other mean things, things like "Raia will never happen, and Maia is gross" , ya know stuff like that, and i not only feel bad for Maia, i feel bad for Laura, i'm not the biggest fan of Laura, but she doesn't deserve hate and Maia certainly doesn't deserve hate, i just think this thing is getting old, Ross could like Maia, OR Laura, or both, you NEVER know, but people ALWAYS say "Raura will happen" but the truth is, they don't know if it will, they can't predict the near future, they just think they can, but they can't, in my opinion, everything isn't always what it seems, Ya know what i mean?, and they also say "Raia wont happen" they don't know that either. yeah Maia has a boyfriend, and i'm happy for her, but, something COULD go wrong and they ould break up, there are so many things that could happen that we don't know about, if Ross dates Maia later, Great, if he dates Laura later, great, i'll just be happy for him, i have given up on Raia anyways, but i still don't ship Raura, but i don't really care who he dates anymore, anyways, all these people don't let other people ship who they want to ship, that's just pathetic in my opinion, like seriously, a person has to be so full of themselves and immature and controlling to do that, when people are like that, they try to push the truth away because they don't want to hear it because they can't handle it, and so many people say "Ross WILL date Laura" or "Ross WILL date Maia" ya know, or like "Ross you better date Laura or else" now that's just sick and wrong on so many levels, i just think people need to get ahold of themselves, and there are more important things then a pointless, childish ship war, they need to get over it, and act nicer, that's just my opinion though, you may not think so, but that's okay, anyways, i can't stand it that people think they can choose who Ross dates, um hello!, ROSS IS ALMOST 18. he can date whoever he wants, it's his choice, nobody else's, Ya know?, and people need to stop being so harsh to Maia & Laura and Ross, it's just getting really pathetic, so do you agree with me?, let me know, P.s Sorry if i sounded harsh i any way, i just had to get that out, ~Swiftie Category:Blog posts